


Consulting

by Steamcraft



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Drabble, Gen, I plan to INVESTIGATE!!!, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna helps Detective Jayne on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my "Hanna dumpster" doc forever. Time to do something with it or it will grow more mold.

"And the last victim makes a total of fifteen murders so far, right?" Hanna asked and placed a red thumb tack with the circle on the map to represent the murder location.

Jayne nodded, watching as Hanna played with the evidence in the department's current case like it was a puzzle. "That's right."

It wasn't as though his team didn't already pull out the map and connected the dots so there wasn't much hope that Hanna could get any farther. He began picking up papers that had been ignored; it was late and there wasn't much left the punk could do when the team came to dead ends. Yeah, Jayne knew Hanna was smart for his early-twenties and had helped him on numerous cases, but Hanna had been on this since lunch. Time to give it up.

"Hanna," Jayne started and he rubbed a hand across his face with fatigue. "We should--"

"A pentagon, within a circle..." Hanna trailed quietly. The detective nodded again.

"Yeah, we tried to tie two victims from the circle to one within the pentagon, but--"

"Wait a moment," and for a split second Jayne thought Hanna was telling him to stop talking but then realised he wasn't even being heard. Hanna was staring at the Rose Compass at the bottom, then back to the streets. "What year is this map, Ringo?"

Jayne lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the year had anything to do with it, and quickly sought out the date on the side of it. "1987. The streets haven't changed any."

"No, but the fuckin' direction of the town did." Before he could ask, Hanna went on to explain: "In 1987, someone fucked up the city's blueprints and had accidentally changed North with East, which didn't make any sense at all, because given that, standing at City Hall, the sun would have set right in front of it, and they should have known from that the map was incorrect because City Hall actually faces South; the sun sets at the right of it, rise from the left but look at this--" he finally took a breath when he jabbed the street which the political building stood. It was facing West, according to the map.

The detective was lost. "What does the incorrect map have to do with anything?"

"This map came from your office, didn't it?" Hanna gave him a pointed stare. Jayne still wasn't following; so they kept an old, incorrect map on mistake. The clueless expression must have shown on his face because Hanna gave a frustrated sigh for not being on the same page as him. "Why would your office keep an outdated map?"

"The office has many maps from different years."

"Yeah, but why a wrong one, Amadan?"

"Reference, maybe?" Jayne narrowed his eyes at the redhead when he looked at him with disdain. "What are you getting at, Cross?" he snapped. Hanna was silent a moment before giving him a teasing grin, a bit of tongue sticking between two rows of teeth. The detective's eyes glanced at the muscle-- Hanna's hand was stretched out.

"Pass me the yarn, Marcellus." Having once been laying on his stomach, hovering over the map, Hanna made a swift, smooth movement and sat Indian-styled. Jayne sighed and passed the spool of white yarn.

He started with the newest murder, tying the loose end to the tack before unraveling the ball around the circle until it reached the first tack. The yarn then looped down, passing one side of the pentagon, to split it at the bottom, then it went back up at an angle, taking another side of the pentagon. This process was repeated until what lied on the map wasn't just red thumbtacks and connecting yarn, but a pentacle.

Jayne stared with his mouth open. And given the direction of the pentacle with the correct direction (from East to North) it was inverted.

Hanna leaned back on his hands. "What you have here is a fuckin' psycho making sacrifices to summon shit."

"But the map--"

"Either you really did pick it up on accident or someone planted them there so you'd pick one up and not be able to tell what the murderer's pattern really was. Does the billboard map your team use have the last victim to the West?"

The detective nodded his head jerkily, and realised what that meant. "It's from 1987. We don't look at the damn directions!" Suddenly frustrated, he pushed himself up and began pacing. "Why would they replace the maps when we obviously weren't smart enough to figure it was a pentacle?"

"In case you had some intelligence with the paranormal, probably," Hanna said, "Otherwise the pentacle doesn't point anywhere important. But sit back down, man, you're makin' me nervous." Jayne apologised quietly and sat back on Hanna's mattress. They made eye contact, but Hanna frowned and looked back on the map.

"My best guess is that they did the summoning at the center of it, and that's on... Versailles Avenue."

Jayne became a little skeptical. "It's been over twenty-four hours of the murder, why hasn't the bureau heard of suspicious activity on the subway platform? Or random power-outage--"

Hanna's head turned up fast enough to pop a few cricks in his neck. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"No, chill out. I saw that on a show--"

"Not that, the subway; there's a platform on Versailles Avenue?" He was beginning to stand, but Jayne was on the same page now and stepped in front of the younger male.

"Not tonight Hanna," Jayne said. It was nearing midnight, and as the responsible adult between the two of them, he wasn't about to let a delinquent explore a closed subway and it's tunnels, in the dark, where there might be a killer on the loose. Hanna made to pass around him, but the detective held him back with hands on his shoulders.

"It's been more than twenty-four hours since the murder. If a ritual-thing hasn't happened yet, they probably backed down."

Hanna bit his lip, the ring knocking against his tooth. He was thinking hard, but finally he nodded and stepped away with crossed arms. "Fuck it. Fine, but I'm checkin' it out while you're at work explaining the 'impossible' to the thick-pigs."

Jayne smiled slightly. "That's okay." Because that was tomorrow, in the daylight, with lots of witnesses. And speaking of which, "I'm going to bed. C'mon, it would be good if you had a decent amount of rest before the morning, too." The papers could be picked up before heading back to the office. He wondered what the team would think if he presented Hanna's findings - the maps, the pentacle. Jayne knew his partner, Ples Tibenoch, would be more open to the evidence at least.

And in the morning, Hanna was long gone. Jayne sighed.

“Christ, that kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I make shitty HiNaBN graphics over on [tumblr](http://iblameitonmyadhd.tumblr.com), too. The horror.


End file.
